Friday the 13th (New Version)
This is my idea of what the Friday the 13th remake should've been like. It stays a lot truer to the original continuity. Plot It begins in the apartment of Alice (Stephanie Rhodes) who wakes up from a nightmare. She talks on the phone with her mom before going to take a shower. She is interrupted by another phone call, but this time no one is on the other line. Hearing a noise from the kitchen she goes to investigate, but finds no one. She opens her fridge door to get some food when she finds a rotting head on a plate. She screams before a figure appears behind her and jams an ice pick into her neck, killing her. Sometime later, Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) is reopening Camp Crystal Lake. He recruits counselors Nolan (Ryan Hansen), Chelsea (Willa Ford), Bree (Julianna Guill), Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta) and Chewie (Aaron Yoo). His girlfriend Whitney (Amanda Righetti) arrives late, causing Clay to briefly scold her. As they begin to refurbish the camp, they come across Donnie (Kyle Davis), a redneck who lives nearby and offers them some marijuana. Clay is annoyed by him and drives him away. Later, the counselors take a lunch break and while sitting around the mess hall, Nolan tells them the story of Jason Voorhees, a kid whose face was hideously deformed. He drowned in 1980 at the camp when it was still open, because the counselors (Travis Van Winkle and Danielle Panabaker) weren't paying attention to him. His mom Pamela (Nana Visitor) who was the cook at the camp went on a rampage afterwards and killed 6 counselors before being decapitated by sole survivor Alice. However, she was found murdered a few years later and they never caught who did it. Nolan states that legend has it Jason survived his drowning and witnessed his mom's death, and now kills anyone who enters the camp. Meanwhile in the woods Donnie is smoking weed and getting high when he hears a figure enter his shack. While he looks around for the intruder, a figure sneaks up behind him and rams a hammer claw into his head, killing him. The killer then steals a nearby hockey mask and flees. As night falls, Clay and Whitney head to town for some more supplies, leaving the counselors alone at camp. Chewie heads off on his own and spots a figure standing in the trees. He follows them into the woods and is killed off screen. Later, Nolan and Chelsea head to one of the cabins to have sex, unaware that Chewie's corpse lays above them. When they finish, Chelsea goes to use the bathroom and the killer, who was lying under the bed the whole time, kills Nolan by shoving an arrow thru his throat. They then head off to the bathroom where they kill Chelsea with an axe to the face. The killer then heads to the shed and cuts the power to the whole camp, causing the lights to go out. Lawrence goes to look and hears rustling noises, causing him to turn around. An arrow then shoots into his eye. Bree later goes to look for her friends and finds a lump under some bunk covers. As she looks closer, the killer - fully shown for the 1st time and wearing the hockey mask - emerges from under and stabs her with a hunting knife. Clay and Whitney return to camp only to find it in chaos. As they split up to investigate, Whitney finds Lawrence pinned to the shed door with arrows. She runs & finds Clay, before they are attacked by the killer when he emerges from a closet. They flee into the woods and come across a shack with the severed head of Pamela Voorhees on a table. They conclude that the killer is Jason and that the legend really is real. Jason then appears and attacks them. Whitney grabs Pamela's sweater and pretends to be his mom talking to him. At first he falls for it but then he notices the severed head behind her causing him to snap out of it and lunge at her. Clay tackles him to the ground and they get in a fight. He manages to strangle Jason with a chain before Jason knocks him out, when Whitney grabs his machete and hacks him in the head with it when he turns around. He collapses, seemingly dead, and Whitney drags Clay to safety. they head to the lake where she passes out in a canoe and drifts out to water. The next morning Whitney wakes up to the sound of sirens. She is about to head back to shore when Jason, unmasked and alive, jumps out of the water and grabs her pulling her under. She then wakes up in the hospital, where a police officer (Richard Burgi) tells her that she and Clay are safe. When she asks about Jason, they say they never found his body, leading her to reply "then he's still there..." Cast Derek Mears as Jason Voorhees Jared Padalecki as Clay Miller - the guy who's reopening Camp Crystal Lake Amanda Righetti as Whitney - Clay's girlfriend and assistant manger of camp. Nana Visitor as Pamela Voorhees - Jason's mother who went on a killing spree. Julianna Guill as Bree - one of the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Ryan Hansen as Nolan - one of the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Willa Ford as Chelsea - one of the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Arlen Escarpeta as Lawrence - one of the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Aaron Yoo as Chewie - one of the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Danielle Panabaker as Jenna - a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake who died in 1980. Travis Van Winkle as Trent - a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake who died in 1980. Stephanie Rhodes as Alice - the opening victim; sole survivor of Pamela Voorhees' massacre. Kyle Davis as Donnie - nearby redneck who likes weed. Richard Burgi as police officer Deaths Alice - stabbed in neck with ice pick Jason Voorhees (as child) - drowned (flashback) Jenna and Trent - double impalement on spear while having sex (flashback) 4 counselors - killed (flashback, not shown) Pamela Voorhees - decapitated with machete (flashback) Donnie - hit in head with hammer claw Chewie - throat slit (not shown) Nolan - impaled in neck with arrow Chelsea - stabbed in face with axe Lawrence - shot in eye with arrow, pinned to shed door with many arrows (not shown) Bree - stabbed in stomach with hunting knife Jason Voorhees (adult) - hacked in head with machete (survived)